utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ketsuban
|CUdWdGVqGK8}} Ketsuban (けつばん/欠番), formerly Rellie is a YouTube singer, who writes her own english translyrics. She sings genre ranging from VOCALOID over J-Pop, anime music to western (american, etc.) Pop and Rock. She is noted to have a high and sweet, but strong and sonant voice, which can sound very rockish, fitting rather fast-paced songs like "Aimai Elegy" or "Lost One no Goukoku" well. She can sing in a calm, mature and mellow tone too, such as in her "Sakasama no Chou" or in her "Toumei Answer" On the other side she has also covered some heavier songs, in which she demonstrated some of her screaming skill, such as the collaboration of "Airen=Temptation". Her most popular cover is of "Aku no Musume" with 323K views as of April 2014. When she first uploaded when she was 11, and her first videos where english fandubs for anime, such as Mermaid melody. Some of them are still available to view on her channel, such as the "19th episode of Toradora" or "Clannad". She has also used her account for other activities, including a VOCALOID cover using , "Ura Omote Lovers", and some fashion videos. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Vocafied # Member of St☆rdom (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Participant of the KCE Duet Battle 2 with Shellah List of Covered Songs (Love is War) (2011.06.28) # "Rolling Girl" -English retake ver.- (2011.07.17) # "Sakasama no Chou" (Inversed Butterfly) (Jigoku Shoujo OP) -English ver.- (2011.08.06) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) -English ver.- (2011.08.14) # "Daiben" (Shit!) -Preview ver.- (2011.08.17) # "Aku no Musume" (Daughter of Evil) -English ver.- (2011.08.27) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2011.09.10) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -Piano ver.- (2011.09.14) # "Daiben" (Shit!) (2011.10.16) # "Katayoku no Tori" (Umineko no Naku Koro ni OP) (2011.11.15) # "Daiben" (Shit!) feat. Nipah, Lemon, Ketsuban, Helee, Miyako, Yaku and Imagine (2011.11.18) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" feat. Rey, Ketsuban, Rii, Lemon, Rosa, JoyDreamer and Passion (2012.02.09) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love Lost Elegy) -English ver.- (2012.04.22) # "COIN" feat. Apol, Lemon, Nipah, Ketsuban, Rii, Passion, Miyako, Dango and Ryuu-K (2012.05.12) # "Toosenbo" -English Short ver.- (2012.06.25) # "I Won't Say I'm in Love" (Disney's Hercules song) (2012.08.20) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love Distance Long Affair) -English ver.- (2012.09.04) # "Something About Us" (Daft Punk song) (2012.09.29) # "Part of Your World Reprise" -English ver.- (2012.11.19) (Taken down on YouTube) # "Sarishinohara" -English ver.- (2012.12.02) # "Sigh" -English ver.- (2013.02.18) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) -English ver.- (2013.03.27) # "Still Doll" (Vampire Knight ED) -English TV size ver.- (2013.04.15) # "Duvet" (Serial Experiments Lain OP) -Acoustic ver.- (2013.04.28) # "Airen=Temptation" -English ver.- feat. Ketsuban, Shellah, Helee and Erik (2013.05.09) # "ViVi" -English Acoustic ver.- (2013.05.21) # "Ura Omote Lovers" -Multilingual ver.- (2013.06.09) (Taken down on YT) # "The Lost Lovers" -English Mashup of "Ura Omote Lovers" & "Lost One no Goukoku"- (2013.06.14) # "Young Blood Spills Tonight" (Eyes Set to Kill song) -Short Piano ver.- (2013.07.06) # "Regret Message" -English ver.- (2013.07.11) # "Party Junkie" feat. Ketsuban and Shellah (2013.08.11) # "Tsukematsukeru" feat. Ketsuban and Shellah (2013.08.29) # "Wrecking Ball" (Miley Cyrus song) (2013.09.15) # "+REVERSE" -English ver.- (2013.09.29) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" -English Preview ver.- feat. Archangel, Ketsuban, Varu (2013.10.13) # "Toumei Answer" -English ver.- (2013.10.25) # "Nakimushi Pierrot" (Crybaby Pierrot) -English ver.- (2013.10.29) # "The Fear is Oneself" (2013.11.02) # "Reboot" -English ver.- feat. JoyDreamer, Mai and Ketsuban (2013.11.07) # "Safe and Sound" -Live Short Acoustic ver.- (2013.11.30) # "Sayoko" feat. Setsuna and Ketsuban (2013.12.23) # "White Album" -English ver.- (2013.12.25) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" -English & Japanese Remix ver.- (2014.01.01) # "Spice!" (Parody) (2014.01.13) # "Still Into You" (Paramore song) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Archangel and Ketsuban (2014.01.31) # "Donut Hole" -Short English ver.- (2014.02.07) # "She Will Be Loved" (Maroon 5 song) -Live Acoustic ver.- (2014.02.15) # "Aitai" -English ver.- (2014.02.24) # "Choose Me" -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh, Ketsuban and Archangel (2014.03.01) # "Miles Away" (Memphis May Fire song) -Live Acoustic ver.- (2014.03.02) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2014.03.18) # "If I Were a Boy" (Beyonce song) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.04.09) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -English Acoustic ver.- (2014.05.10) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -English ver.- feat. Tyler and Ketsuban (2014.05.11) # "I'm Just Your Problem" (Adventure Time song) (2014.06.17) # "World is Mine" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2015.06.18) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia , Skrillex and Daft punk. * She is vegetarian.Ketsuban's YouTube profile * When she was 11 or 12, she was a big fan of Cristina Vee, this is what got her into doing fandubs and fancovers.Ketsuban's Q&A video * She likes VOCALOID , and her second favorite is . * Her singing alias "Ketsuban" comes from the Pokemon MissingNo. also known as Ketsuban. * She has got pets; she recently bought a rabbit, as it is her favorite pet.Ketsuban's blog post about pets * Her natural hair color is dark brown.Ketsuban's 2nd Q&A video * She has a younger brother. * She has got a tatoo and it's the Nobody symbol from Kingdom Hearts. * She has done an original instrumental song, "Symbiosis" for her GCSE music. * She went to Singapore from July 1 - 15, 2013 because she has done her first internship there.A blog post about Ketsuban's first work experience * According to the description in her "I'm Just Your Problem" cover, she has entered a contest for a Sony Music Entertainment Japan record deal, and encourages her fans to vote for her. }} External Links * Blog (for Translyrics) * Blog * Blog * Instagram * Twitter * SoundCloud * Facebook